Adventures in Parenthood
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: The Legendary Bladers and their friends are all grown up, and they have children of their own. They can take on the Forbidden Bey, they can stop the Spiral Core from wiping out an entire continent, and they can face down Nemesis, but can they raise their kids without going crazy? PREPARE FOR MAJOR FLUFF!


**This is basically the sappy crap I enjoy writing when I'm high on Diet Coke. :P Please enjoy. There's also a poll up on my profile on who I should write about next.**

* * *

 **Gingka: Tiny Little Terror**

"No, Hana, don't crawl over there!"

The red-headed blader quickly picked the one-year-old up out of the way. She had been about to crawl off the edge of the porch. Gingka set her down in a spot away from the edge and breathed a sigh of relief. If he hadn't noticed that she was about to crawl off, Madoka would've killed him.

Speaking of Madoka, where was she? She had said she was going to run some errands, and wouldn't be too long. She had been gone an hour now.

Gingka looked over and panicked when he saw Hana crawling over to the edge again.

"Hana, seriously, stop crawling over there!"

Gingka heard a chuckle as he picked up Hana again, and looked to see Hyoma standing by the road and watching.

"I think the only way she'll stop crawling over to the edge is if you go inside," he said to him. "She is your daughter, Gingka."

Gingka stuck his tongue out at Hyoma, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Well what do you think I should do?" he asked.

Hana suddenly reached up and pulled his headband over his eyes.

"Hey!"

Hyoma looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "I don't really have kids of my own, so I don't know for sure. But since she's your daughter" (Gingka stuck his tongue out at him again) "take her somewhere where she can crawl, but won't be in any immediate danger. She'll tire herself out eventually."

Gingka nodded, trying think of a place to take Hana. "Got it. Thanks, Hyoma."

"No problem, Gingka. But I will tell Madoka if you take her to the Green Hades."

"Shut up, Hyoma."

Hana giggled and pulled his headband down again.

* * *

Since when could his daughter crawl so fast?!

Gingka kept wondering this as he chased Hana down the hallway. He couldn't think of any place outside, so he had decided to take her inside. Then he had turned his back on her for literally one second, confident that she wouldn't move, then turned back around to see her swiftly crawling down the hallway. He facepalmed and chased after her.

Finally, Gingka caught up to Hana, and picked her up off the floor. Hana squirmed a bit, reaching up for his headband. He grabbed her tiny hand before she could pull it down over his eyes.

"No, no headband," he said. "Daddy needs to see."

Hana pouted. Then she began to squirm again.

"Now what?"

Hana raised one of her hands and pointed to the door.

"You want to go outside?"

After receiving harder squirming as an answer, Gingka thought about it and shrugged. He could put her on the lawn this time. That way she wouldn't be in danger of falling and hitting her head, and causing him to be murdered by his own wife.

When he went outside, however, and went to put her down, Hana clamped herself onto Gingka's pant leg. Gingka sighed, running a hand through his hair, then picked her up again. The irony of the situation was that he had fought the Forbidden Bey, stopped a city from exploding, and defeated the God of Destruction all by himself, yet he was being commanded by a fourteen-month-old baby.

Then again, he wasn't surprised.

* * *

 _Gingka stared down at the tiny baby in his arms. He was afraid to hold it, afraid that he would slip up and drop his new daughter. Madoka was sleeping, getting some much needed rest._

 _Hana opened her eyes, which were a brownish-blue color, and stared up at him._

 _"Hi, Hana," he smiled at her. He could do this._

 _A tiny hand reached up into the air. Gingka held out his index finger, and practically melted when he felt the unbelievably small fingers wrap around it._

 _Oh boy. He was in trouble now. Two minutes after meeting her and she already had him wrapped around her finger._

* * *

Gingka snapped out of his reverie when he felt Hana tug on the box on his belt. He was sitting on the porch swing, with Hana in his lap. The box contained his Pegasus, which he hardly ever used nowadays. Maybe someday Hana would use it.

"You want to see what's inside?" he asked. Hana kept tugging on it. He shifted her over to his other leg, opened the box, and took out Pegasus. He tilted it so that Hana could see the face bolt. "This is my beyblade, Hana. Someday when you're older, you'll be able to use it. It's name is Pegasus, and she's my best friend in the whole world."

Hana looked up at him in confusion. "Pegasus?" she asked.

Gingka almost dropped his bey in shock. "Wha..."

"Hey, Gingka, I'm back!"

Gingka looked up to see Madoka walking up, carrying shopping bags. "Sorry I took so long," she said. "The guy at the fish stand was being stubborn with his prices, and–"

"Madoka," Gingka interrupted. "Hana just said 'Pegasus'."

Madoka almost dropped the shopping bags. "Really?" she asked. "Are you messing with me, Gingka?"

A grin was spreading across Gingka's face. "No, I'm serious, she said it just now." He looked down at Hana. "Hana, your mommy doesn't believe me. Could you help me out a bit here?"

"Pegasus," Hana said again, proudly this time.

Madoka smiled. "Huh. I guess you were telling the truth. And here I was hoping she would say 'Mama' as her first word." She put the shopping bags down and sat down next to him. "Then again," she added with a smirk. "I'm not really that surprised. She is your daughter after all."

"Shut up." Then he kissed her.

* * *

 **And there ya go. I honestly think Gingka would be awesome with kids, so that's why I wrote about him first. Hana really is a tiny little terror, though. :) Then again, she _is_ Gingka's daughter. **

**Gingka: I swear, Gryffyn, if you say that one more time...**

 **Me: Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened! (Lol, Avengers reference. :P)**

 **Anyhoo, please go vote on who I should write about next! Thanks for reading, and leave a review!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


End file.
